A mission
by sykee
Summary: Lizzie and Erin take magic potion to go to Alagaesia! Yes, it is a bit random, random is how we roll... R&R!
1. You're hot!

Erin was sitting on a log, humming silently "The ants go marching."

"ERIN!!!" Lizzie screeched like a bat, running up to Erin and tackling her,

"The…Eragon…MOVIE!!! IT'S OUT!!!" Lizzie screeched again, RIGHT in Erin's ear.

Erin nervously chewed her nails, in a "I'm not really nervous" sort of way.

"Who needs the movie..When you have THIS!!" she yelled, pushing a cup of smelly brown liquid into Lizzie's face.

"Drink it!!!" she yelled before skulling hers.

After Lizzie also skulled hers, they both fell on the floor and cracked up laughing.

"Then I was like..OMFG!!! Ezza…Is that… A blue elephant??"

"No..It's a door…" Erin muttered, then dragged Lizzie by the pony tail to the door,

"let's go!!!"

Next thing they new, they were falling through a lot of trees, then _THUD! _

"Erin!!! Did you give me _dru…_OMFG!!! It's Murty!!!"

Lizzie ran towards Murtagh, screaming, then tackeld him.

"You know what this means spiderman. We're in …ALAGAESIA!!!" Erin yelled to herself before realizing an injured Eragon on the ground, then looked over at Lizzie who was pashing Murtagh madly.

"Lizzie!!" Erin yelled, dragging her off him.

"Now," she said again, "Does he need to be bathed??" she asked, untying Eragon's tunic.

"Get off me!!!" he yelled,

"oh don't worry, your hot. Wanna get married?" he asked, and suddenly a wind blue Eragon's hair and he looked REALLY sexy.

"Oi," Lizzie yelled as Erin and Eragon started making out,

"Erin!!! Did you give us drugs?! Are we hallucinating?!"

"Hey..." Murtagh said in a manly, sexy way,

"you're really hot! Lets make out again!!" Lizzie said.

Then, for the rest of the night, they made out and got drunk, and partied the night away, then went joy riding on Saphira.

THE NEXT DAY::

"My head!!!" Erin screeched.

"Did I eat a mat last night…?" Lizzie said, before vomiting all over Eragon's pack.

"HEY!!" Erin yelled and hit Lizzie.

Then, Lizzie and Erin got into a cat fight. Scratching, slapping, and "WHORE! BITCH! SLUT!" could be seen/heard, when finally..

"Erin, you're my best friend!!!"

"Aw Lizzie!!! I'm so sorry!!!"

Then, they had a really lame girly hug, before pulling back quickly and Erin looked around nervously.

They approached Erry and Murty, and they heard Eragon telling Murtagh about his dream.

"And their was this elf..."

Erin screamed. Lizzie screamed. Eragon screamed.

"RAWWWRR!!!" yelled Murtagh.

Lizzie just looked at Murtagh and smiled sweetly, then whacked him.

"Don't…Say her name… MENTAL IMAGE!!" Erin yelled as Eragon began telling his dream.

"THE PAIN!"

"THE HORROR!!"

Lizzie and Erin high fived eachother.

"I was gonna say, the elf was really ugly. I mean, compared to you Erin. You're so hot. This chick… Looked like a HORSE!!!" he burst out laughing, then tried to high five himself.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed…" Lizzie muttered behind her hand, seemingly to no-one.

Erin pulled a little handbook out of her back pocket, and scribble a few words inside, muttering:

"Consult her mother of mental homes that would be suitable…"

She looked up, realizing everyone could hear her.

"Come!!! Make haste!! Me must go to… GIL'EAD!!"

Then they gathered their things, and all linked arms and skipped of, singing "Lions, tigers, Urgals, Durza, Galby, Oh my!"

"To Gil'ead we go!" cried Lizzie quite randomly, messing up the song.

"Shuddup…" muttered Erin, the smiled innocently at Lizzie…

DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNNN!!!

A/N: Just my try at random stupidity!!! FLAME , REVIEW, WHATEVER!!!


	2. Uncle Durzie & Arya

**A/N: Chapter 2 of my random story…Thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

"Lions,tuggers,ugars.." the four muttered breathlessly.

"That's not how it goes!" protested Lizzie, then pulled away from the link and crossed her arms across her chest angrily.

"We best set up camp," Murtagh stated, sounding a little like Golem from lord of the rings.

"Rightttt…" Erin and Eragon said together.

"_A match made in heaven!" _Saphira squealed happily in all of their minds.

"Wha.. AHH!!! OMFG!! I'm high again!!! There's a big lizar…Ohh..Sup saphira!"

Erin looked at Lizzie,

"No you di'int!" was all she could say.

"Da da da…La la la…" Eragon sung as he swirled around, preparing food,

"I hate this!" Lizzie wailed, "I hate being cut off from the world!!!"

Just then, a jingle of Lizzie's mobile was heard.

"Oh hey girrrrrr!!! How you doin'? Yeah I'm good! You'll never believe it! Me and Erin…Are in Alagaesia! Yes way! I am not kidding! Uh huh! Nuh uh!!! Okay girrrr!!! Don't be a stranger! Bye! Love you! Mwa mwa mwa!!! Kisses!!" then slapped her phone shut.

"What was that about being cut off from the world?" Erin hissed, then slithered like a snake towards Eragon.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by Urgals!

"Eww!!!" cried Murtagh, " what reaks! Who let one rip??"

Erin hunched her back over like an old lady, and a popping noise was heard as a walking stick showed up in her hand.

"What bringith thee hither?" she asked the crowd of urgals in a cool Scottish old lady accent as she pointed her finger accusinly at the smelly creatures.

"Gnarf hdhsj!!!" one of them cried.

"Ew! Ew ! I so can't believe you just said that!" Lizzie cried, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Have you heard of a tic-tac??" she yelled abusingly at the urgal, who then knocked her on the head with his club.

Murtagh ran forward and grabbed her before she fell, with super-human reflexes.

"We need him." The urgal leader said, pointing to Eragon.

Eragon sighed.

"Okay, but Erin comes to!"

Now it was the urgals turn to sigh.

"She can't," he said.

"But…But… I want her to!" Eragon whined, then jumped on the ground and started to have a tanty.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I WANT HER TO!!!"

"Alright!" cried the urgal, "I give in!"

With that, Erin and Eragon held hands smiling and skipped off with the urgals happily, and Murtagh and Lizzie ran off into the bushes, discussing the pros and cons of having fire engine red hair such as Durza's.

"You could use him as a torch!" Murtagh chimed happily.

"Yeah!!!"

Lizzie scratched her head.

Then suddenly, her leg started to twitch.

"Feeling…The..Need…To…DANCE!!!"

Then she jumped up and began dancing like a weirdo, and wailing the words to "London Bridge" by Fergie.

"_HOW COME EVERY TIME YOU COME AROUND MY LONDON LONDON BRIDGE WANNA GO DOWN LIKE LONDON LONDON LONDON WANNA GO DOWN LIKE LONDON LONDON LONDON, BE GOIN DOWN LIKE!"_

Murtagh clapped happily.

"Teach me this song you sing so beautifully to! I must learn it!"

So she taught him the wholeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee song until he knew it off by heart, and that took like 3 hours!

"_OMFG!" _Saphira yelled in their heads.

"_We gotta save Erin and Eragon!"_

"Lets go!"

Then they jumped on Saphira's back and flewwww!!!

In Gil'ead:::::

Erin flung off the bed and screeched in terror, rubbing lemons in her eyes as Durza entered the cell.

"NOOO!!!" she screeched, "My eyes! The pain!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"

After screaming and wailing on the ground for a few more minutes, she sat up to find Durza leaning against the wall, tears in his eyes.

"I always get teased.." he said, his voice cracking, then he burst into tears.

For 3 long hours, they sat there, talking about feelings and rights in the world.

"Fire enginge reds should be treated with the same respect!" Durza stated, and Erin and Eragon "Hmphed" in agreement.

A guard walked past and fell over.

The cell had been transformed into a fluffy pink girly paradise.

"What hath thou done?!" Erin and Eragon screamed at Durza.

"I…Thought you liked pink!!!" Durza screamed back.

As Erin and Eragon lay on the ground crying and rocking back and forth, Durza clicked his fingers and the cell was dull again.

"Praise the lord!" Eragon cried in relief.

"Wooh!" Durza cried before grinding it against the guard from outside.

"Can you hear that music??" he cried.

"HOW COME EVERYTIME YOU COME AROUND MY LONDON LONDON BRIDGE WANNA GO DOWN LIKE LONDON LONDON LONDON, WANNA GO DOWN LIKE LONDON LONDON LONDON, BE GOIN DOWN LIKE!"

"Murtagh and Lizzie!" cried Erin as she herself starting bipping and bopping to the catchy tune sung so well by Lizzie and Murty.

Lizzie and Murty ran down the long passage, still singing, to save Erin and Eragon.

"Hey guys!" Murty said, waving.

They broke free and they were all just standing there in the passage.

"Whatta we do now?" Eragon asked.

Erin pulled out her Eragon book and read for a few minutes.

"Noooo!!" she screamed.

"Noooo!!" Lizzie screamed.

"We must…" Erin said.

"Aye, we must…"Lizzie replyed.

"Must what?!" asked Eragon, feeling left out.

"Save…Arya…" Erin stated in a soft whimper.

"OMFG!" Murty yelled.

"_WTF guys? She's an elf!" _Saphira told them in their minds.

As they found Arya's cell, they couldn't contain themselves.

They started crying uncontrollably, and vomiting, then Lizzie pulled out a shotgun and shot herself.

"Lizzie!!!" Erin cried as her body turned to dust, then she popped next to Emmeline in a cloud of red, alive and well.

"Okay everyone, I found out that if you rub lemon in your eyes, they don't hurt so much if you look at her!" Eragon said, handing lemon out to everyone.

Eragon and Murtagh grimaced as they had to pick her up.

"Phwoa!" Murtagh cried as he tried to lift her, but couldn't.

So then Saphira came in and roared and roared.

"_MY…EYES!!!" _she mentally roared to them.

They all nodded in agreement and gave Saphira a basket of lemons for her eyes.

Saphira grabbed Arya in her claws and flew her to their camp, then came back for the other four.

They all washed their eyes of the lemon, as they'd now gotten used to Arya's grizzly face.

They couldn't tell exactly how long she'd been in captive for, but she had 1 metre long arm pit hairs, and her legs were like she was wearing pants, and she had a small beard and moe because she hadn't shaved in ages.

They all vomited a little more and Erin passed out.

Then, Lizzie read the book as to what had to happen next.

"OMFG Eragon. You have to heal her. And you gotta take off her clothes!!!"

He cried a little, then braced himself.

He untied her tunic, then vomitted on it. The sight of her bare body was enough to make any man die, but Eragon held himself together for the sake of the sexy beast who was scratching her eyes out behind him. Erin.

After he was done healing, he ran screaming and flailing his hands in the air to the lake, where he jumped in and ripped off his clothes.

Erin ran in after him, and also jumped in.

They had a little paddle in the lake while Murtagh and Lizzie entertained them by singing and dancing.

All of a sudden, Durza popped up.

"Hey guys! Can I join the party?"

Mutters of "Err Durza," and "Loser" could be heard. Erin and Eragon jumped out of the lake, seemingly dry and Eragon now fully clothed.

They walked off sneering at Durza, and Murtagh did the loser sign on his forehead, making everybody crack up including Durza.

"Oh...That's right...They were laughing at me...Oh...well...I'll just talk to the little slug here...Hello sluggy! Oh what's that sluggy? You want to play down uncle Durzie's pants? Fine with me!"

"EWW DURZA! WE'RE STILL HERE YOU LOSER!!!"

Then they all vomitted some more and flew off on Saphira's back.

"Rock a bye baby...On..the tree..." sung Lizzie before they all fell asleep, with Arya hanging from a tree, sleeping like a bat.

**A/N: Chapter 2! Hopefully randomer then chapter 1! Thanks for reading dearies!!! To bed continuedddd!!!**


	3. AndSTUFF!

"She's icky." Murtagh said suddenly, glaring at Arya, who was currently slumped over the furthest log they could find. "Murtagh, will you PLEASE stop looking at the ugly little elf, and get ya hott bum over here!!!!!" Lizzie screeched. It was almost a habit now; Lizzie would screech and punch shoulder blades, Erin would scream and kick shins, Eragon would cry out and tickle ribs and Murtagh would make a male-sounding grunt and bite hands. All in all, they were just a bunch of noisy, graphic beings. "I'm sorry, Lizz, but-"

"Yeah ok, shuddup now! HOLY SHIT!!!!! I'M GETTING A RASH!!!!" Lizzie cried, all aquiver. Erin poked her hand several times to confirm the fact, and nodded. "Solemn8!!!!!!" they both cried, and ran off into the trees. "..." Eragon replied to the sudden disappearances. "We've been travelling far too long; it's riddled their minds!!!"

"Yes, well...anyway, Murtagh, I'm going to force you to go to the Varden, along with me and The Girls, just because I basically am too hott to do otherwise, and because I've backed us into a corner of which you have no hope of backing out of without having your head on a pike, and your villagers raped by Mormons, so just follow us and you'll...well, you'll get to the Varden and have YOUR mind riddled by ugly bald twins-known to some as Bob and Ernie- who were only in the special features of the movie because they weren't important enough, which made them think they weren't good enough, so they developed depression and an obsession to salsa dip and I look sexy shirtless!" Murtagh grumbled incoherently for the next few minutes before, "Of course, Murtagh the pack animal-" but his spiel was cut short by Lizzie screaming out, "MY animal!!! Raaaawr!!!!" from somewhere in the trees. "Did she just imply I was a sexual beast?" Eragon choked at the sound of 'sexual', and leant over his knee to try and regain his breath. "Oh, so mature." Murtagh frowned, in that kdjfhksdgh way of his.

&&&

IN THE FOREST  
&&&

"Jebus, Lizzie!!!! That's a helluva rash!!!!!"

"Oh, gee, I feel better now, thanks!"

"Just doing my job, Ma'am."

"Yeah, well...i don't need a gacky Eragon lover like you to help!"

"Geeze, just FULL of compliments today, aren't we!"

Lizzie huffed and crossed her arms and muttered something to herself.

"What was that about my mum??? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?"

"EEEEYAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Erin like an Indian, then punced on Lizzie. They rolled around, screaming and kicking, then in the mud.

Eragon and Murtagh heard the rabble, and sat on a nearby log, eating burnt popcorn.

"And Lizzie's got Erin in a headlock," cried Murtagh, "ooh! That's gotta hurt! Erin slams Lizzie into the mud, looks like we'll be here for a whil-"

"Shut-up!" Eragon yelled as Lizzie and Erin looked clean and perfect again, as always, despite the fact they didn't bathe because …Well just because! They were magical, they didn't need to bathe!

So they all skipped around for a bit, and decided to play spies.

"I wanna be on Murtagh's team!" cried Lizzie, running over to Murtagh and jumping on his back.

Erin just shook her head and ran over to Eragon.

"This way!" Murtagh hissed, pulling Lizzie over to a thick shrub.

Suddenly, Lizzie's eyes darted around nervously, and she started humming the mission impossible theme song.

DUNN DUNN DUHHHH! That music started to play. THAT music. The music that indicates death in horror movies.

Lizzie abruptly stopped and stood up, hands on her hips.

"Holy shit!" she yelled to the air, "I'm not about to DIE! Loser!" then she hit the air various times and fell asleep.

Murtagh just "Meh" ed, and carried her back to the camp, where Eragon and Erin were discussing ways of dousing Durzie's hair. They had a blue print of Durza, all set out. Erin had a stick, and she was pointing to various parts of Durza and instructing Eragon.

"Orite…We ge' a buckih' o' wa'er, an' we 'it im' over is' ed'!"

Murtagh and Lizzie just stood there saying "WTF?" and shrugging various times.

Then Lizzie new what it was time for, a sing song.

"Okay guys! I decided I'll be singing, This is why Im hot! By MIMS!!!"

The music started to play and Lizzie started dancing and singing really good, and she broke it down oh yes she did! Soon, everyone joined in!

This is why I'm Hot _2x_  
This is why _2x_ Uh  
This is why I'm Hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm Hot _2x_ Whoo  
This is why _2x_  
This is why I'm Hot

I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (MIMS)  
This is why _2x_  
This is why I'm hot _2x_

_Verse 1:_  
This is why I'm hot  
I don't gotta rap  
I can sell a mill saying nothing on the track  
I represent New York  
I got it on ma back  
Niggas say that we lost it  
So I'ma bring it back  
I love the Dirty, Dirty  
Cause niggas show me love  
The ladies start to bounce  
As soon as I hit the club  
But in the Midwest  
They love to take it slow  
So when I hit the H  
I watch you get it on the floor  
And if you needed it hyphy  
I take it to the Bay  
Frisco to Sac-town  
They do it everyday  
Compton to Hollywood  
As soon as I hit L.A.  
I'm in that Low, Low  
I do it the Cali way  
And when I hit Chi  
People say that I'm fly  
They like the way I dress they like  
(They like my) my attire move crowds from side to side  
They ask me how I do it and simply I reply...

_Chorus:_

_Verse 2:_  
This is why I'm hot  
Catch me on the block  
Every other day  
Another bitch another drop  
16 bars, 24 pop  
44 songs, nigga gimme what you got  
I'm in there driving cars  
Push 'em off the lot  
I'm into shutting stores down so i can shop  
If you need a bird I can get it chopped  
Tell me what you need you know i get 'em by the flock  
I call ma homie black meet on the ave  
I hit Wash Heights with the money in the bag  
We into big spinners  
See my pimping never dragged  
Find me wit different women that you niggas never had  
For those who say they know me know I'm focused on ma cream  
player you come between you'd better focus on the beam  
I keep it so mean the way you see me lean  
And when say I'm hot my nigga dis is what I mean

_Chorus:_

_Verse 3:_  
This is why I'm hot  
Shorty see the drop  
Ask me what I paid and I say yea I paid a quap  
And den I hit the switch that take away the top  
So chicks 'round the way they call me cream of the crop  
They hop in the car  
I tell 'em "all aboard"  
We hit the studio they say they like how I record  
I gave you black train and I did you wrong  
So everytime I see 'em man they tell me that's their song  
They say I'm the bomb  
They love the way the charm hanging from the neck  
And compliments the arm which compliments the ear den comes the gear  
So when I hit the room the shorties stop and stare  
Den niggas start to hate rearrange their face  
Little do they know I keep 'em things by waistside  
I reply nobody gotta die  
Similar to Lil wizzy cause I got that fire

"I...I like..Eggs..." whimpered Murtagh.

"So thick..." breathed Erin

Everyone just did stuff.

Erin was just...Stuff.

Eragon was just...Stuff.

Lizzie was just...Stuff.

Murtagh was just...stuff.

But Saphira, NOOO!

SHE HAD TO BE DIFFERENT! HUNTING AND FLYING!!!

AWAY ROTTEN SCOUNDRELS OF THE SEA!

**Lizzie sat down. She was REALLY puffed.**

**Erin and Eragon were hallucinating, and Murtagh nervously twitched his eye.**

**They all snuggled up together and slept while Saphira had naughty dreams about Lizzie.**

**A/N: Cliff hanger of saphira………….!**

**WHOOP! I hope you like this one, BUT YOU BUMS! YOU BLEEDIN BUMS! HARDLY ANY REVIEWS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!**

**Thanks to Emmeline for her help!!!!!!**


	4. AH! THE BUSH!

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: wowza it's been a long time since I've updated!!!**

**SORRY!**

Lizzie awoke to the feeling of being watched.

She flew up in the air, standing stiffly straight, her head snaking around in all directions to catch the peeper.

"Hiiiiiiiya!!!" said a very high-pitched, squeally, girly voice.

Lizzie just grred, and at the noise of the very high-pitched, squeally, girly voice, Eragon, Erin, and Murtagh, all abruptly awoke from various states of random slumber.

"Who the flip…?" muttered Lizzie, as she pulled out binoculars to search the area as Erin screeched in a ghastly mannar.

"THE BUSHES," she yelled, pointing to nearby shrubs tipped with fluro red, " THEY'RE ON FIRE!!!"

Eragon and Murtagh sighed, then Eragon closed Erin's mouth so she would stop screaming, and walked over to the shrub, ripping it away.

"Durza.. What the hell do you want now??" said Eragon, as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the dusty ground.

"Well…" Durza said, looking at the ground, "I just wanted to see how my besties were going!"

Lizzie vomited.

Erin vomited.

Arya, who was just doing random ugly person stuff, stopped, and gazed at Durza, her eyes twitching as drool escaped her tiny lips.

"Hey…Hottie.." Arya half yelled, in a very manly voice.

"Oh dear god…" whispered Murtagh, crying softly.

Durza's eyes met Arya's, and his mouth formed into a slightly wolfish grin.

"Hey spunky.."

Erin grinned and hit herself on the back, for she had an idea…

"Arya! Durza! I have a GREAT idea!!!"

At Erin's yelling, Arya and Durza, debating over who's chest hairs were longer, cocked there heads towards Erin, listening intently.

"How about," she stated, "you guys… Yes.. GO ON A DATE!!!"

She looked from one to the other, beaming fakely, thumbs up the whole time.

"YEAH!!! LETS!!! PLEASEEEEEE DURZIE!!!" Arya cried, trying to be all sultry and sexy. Murtagh dry reached.

Erin whimpered slightly, and then patted Arya on the butt.

"Good luck!" she whispered.

Durza only nodded his head and piggy-backed Arya to who knows were.

"Alright… What was the point of that?! She's happy!" cried Lizzie, shaking her head rather chicken-like.

Erin shot and acid like substance from her mouth, and the skin on her hand dissolved, then grew back.

Lizzie's mouth opened into a massive "OOOOH", as she saw Arya skip away with Durza. Arya had red ink ALL over her ass.

"ERIN!!! I SALUT YOU, MY FRIEND!!!" a tear slid down her cheek as she embraced an almost dead Erin.

Erin just hmmphed and yeahed, then began to occupy herself with well, herself.

"EWWW!" squealed the girly voice of Durza, "YOU HAVE YOUR PERIODS!!!"

"WHAT THE- ERIN!!! ERINNNNNN!" huffed Arya, and Erin just smiled sneakily, before putting on a face mustache and glasses.

Arya ran back, and Murtagh, Lizzie, and Eragon just sat around coolly.

"Erin!" screeched Arya, running right up to Erin's face.

Erin dry reached as Arya moved closer. It must have been terrible; with Arya's layers of make-up, bad breathe, and head lice. Erin took a step back.

"Soreh' ma'am. Do'ntah know eny'bodeh bah the nam'ah Erin." Erin said, feigning an old Scottish man's accent.

"OMGSH Erin you ALWAYS do the Scottish accent!"

Eragon gasped, a look of shock on his face.

"She does not!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"How could you be so wicked, Arya?!"

Arya also gasped, because we all knew she was SOOO in love with Erry, and SOOO wouldn't want to hurt him.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Eragon! What do you want me too do? I'll do anything! Really, it's fine! Anything! Like I could just like sing or dance or whatever! Like I don't care seriously! You could tell me to like take my clothes off and I wouldn't care!"

Lizzie continuously rubbed hot coal in her eyes as Erin died from the mental image.

"I think that's quite enough!" Murtagh cried, sobbing to himself. He cried a lot these days, with Arya around.

"Follow my lead," Eragon whispered into a dead Erin's ear. Lizzie was telepathic, so she knew what he was thinking, and Murtagh.. Well he would have done what they were about to do anyway, because well.. He wasn't all there, our dear Murty.

"MEOWWWWWWWWW!!!" cried Eragon, getting on all fours and crawling towards Arya.

"MEROWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!!!" Lizzie yelled, trying to scratch her ear.

"MeeeeeeOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Erin skrongled, like a cat in heat.

Arya's eye twitched as Murtagh peed on her leg, before scampering a way and meowing some more.

"Twitch twitch twitch…" she muttered, her body twitching and moving oddly.

"TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH!" she screeched, "TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH!!!"

As Arya yelled and did her twitchy dance, Eragon shaved her head, waxed her eyebrows(or tried to; they were just to bushy.), and vomited on her a few times, before putting her in a brown box labeled, "Crazy Clarks."

"That isn't the last we'll see of her…" cried Erin dramatically, in an awful American accent, and Lizzie whacked her.

"Stay with theh scoh'ish!" she cried.

Eragon screamed, Murtagh screamed, and Lizzie and Erin just flapped their arms, trying to fly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE WHOLE CHAPTER YET!" Saphira mentally abused them.

"Oh shut-up, Lizard Lips. I can do anything, I'm the author! Look, watch!" said Lizzie, suddenly wearing a beret and sunglasses, looking rather hip.

"I'm in love with Durza…" came Galbie's voice from some unknown place.

"SO! THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" abused saphira, "WE ALL KNOW THAT ANYWAY!!!"

Lizzie twitched. This was challenging.

"Don't make me do it Saphira…"

"DO IT, DO IT!!!" Murtagh, Erin, and Erry all egged on.

Lizzie twitched as the sky grew dark. She raised her arms in the air and dirt whirled around her. Suddenly it stopped, and she stood normal again.

" : ." said Saphira.

"LOOK!!!" cried Lizzie, "I MADE YOU SHMILEY FASHE!"

Saphira just hmmphed and amused her self by lighting Durza's hair on fire.

Little did they know, all was unwell…

**A/N: CLIFFY!!! Lol sorry I haven't updated in so long… Anyways, hope you like it!!!**


End file.
